TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to complex information technology systems (IT) and, in particular, to continuity analysis techniques for discovering relations among complex events occurring in such systems, and, more particularly, to techniques for improving the performance of such IT systems through iterative system modeling.